merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancelot
:This article is about the knight, Lancelot, for the episode he is introduced in, see: Lancelot Sir Lancelot Du Lac 'was a friend of Merlin and a former knight of Camelot. He is in love with Guinevere. He is portrayed by actor 'Santiago Cabrera. Biography Arrival in Camelot Lancelot first met Merlin when he saved him from a Griffin and Merlin took him back to Camelot. When it was revealed only noblemen can join the Knights of Camelot, Merlin used his magic to create a seal of nobility. Merlin asks Gwen to provide clothes and armour so Lancelot looked like he was a nobleman. Lancelot became attracted to Gwen as soon as he met her and insisted on calling her 'My Lady' despite her telling him she wasn't a noble so shouldn't be addressed that way. He asked Merlin what kind of relationship he has with Gwen and seemed pleased when Merlin said they were just friends. He later told Arthur that he thought she was beautiful. Lancelot tried out for the knights and, although at first Arthur is unimpressed, he quickly identified that Lancelot has potential and accepted him into the Knights of Camelot. However when Uther asked Geoffrey of Monmouth to check the seal of nobility, it was revealed to be a forgery and Lancelot was thrown in prison. Arthur, however, let him out and told him to leave Camelot and never return. Lancelot decided to fight the Griffin as he felt he had a duty to do so. Before leaving to fight the Griffin he visited Gwen's home as he needed armour. She asked him not to leave but he insisted it was his duty, knight or not. When the Griffin attacked again Arthur and the other knights were nearly all killed. Lancelot tried to kill the Griffin but it was only when Merlin enchanted his lance that the Griffin was killed. Arthur then appealed to Uther to reinstate Lancelot as a knight, thinking it was Lancelot who killed the Griffin. Lancelot revealed to Merlin that he knew he was a magician and promised to keep his secret, however he also said he could not stay and take credit for killing the Griffin when it was really Merlin. He announce to Uther and Arthur that he intended to leave in order to redeem himself for lying to them. (Lancelot) Travelling Abroad Lancelot travelled around after leaving Camelot and eventually started to earn a living by fighting for others entertainment, believing his life had become meaningless. He was working in a fighting ring run by a group of bandits when he saw Gwen had been kidnapped. The bandits had mistaken her for Morgana and were holding her for ransom. Realizing Gwen's life would be in danger if her true identity was discovered, Lancelot worked to free her, giving Lancelot a reason to live again. They shared a kiss and their feelings for each other were rekindled. However, when they tried to escape, they were captured and set to be executed. But they were saved by Arthur and Merlin, who had come to rescue Gwen. While returning to Camelot, both Arthur and Gwen went out of their way to appear indifferent to each other. Lancelot was not fooled by this and quickly realised that they had strong unspoken feelings for each other, Merlin later confirmed this and although he had realised his own feelings for Gwen, Lancelot decided he wouldn't risk coming between her and Arthur. He left once again, asking Merlin to tell Gwen that while they weren't meant to be, she had changed his life. (Lancelot and Guinevere) The Fall of Camelot After Camelot fell to Morgana, Merlin sent word to him for help. Along with his friend Percival he saved them from Morgana's knights, and went with them to an ancient Castle. Within the Castle he was knighted by Arthur. Together with Merlin, they sneaked into the tower, to break the enchantment, while the other's went to save the other knights and Uther. Although he was wounded during the final fight, he survived, and later went with the other new knights to get Guinevere. (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two) Knight of Camelot A year later, he is one of the knights that ride out with Arthur to face an unknown enemy which has attacked a village. When the group are attacked by the Dorocha, he saves Merlin when the warlock's magic proves to be useless against the evil spirits. He later travels with Arthur and Merlin to the Isle of the Blessed to restore the veil between the living and the dead, but not before promising Gwen that he will protect Arthur with his life. Later while looking for wood with Merlin he pleads with his friend to return to Camelot, as his magic cannot help him against the spirits. However Merlin refused, much to Lancelot's dismay. Later Merlin is injured by the Dorocha, providing the Arthur with the dilemma of whether to take him back to Camelot or abandon their quest. (The Darkest Hour: Part One). Lancelot was given permission to take Merlin back to Camelot so that Gaius can aid him. While taking a brief rest by a stream, the Vilia reveal themselves to Lancelot. They explain they are the kind spirits of the brooks and streams, also released by the sundered veil. They wish to help restore the balance and mean them no ill will. They tell Lancelot that both he and Merlin are necessary to heal the veil. When Lancelot expresses concern for Merlin, the Vilia reassure him by explaining that the young warlock has a future that has been written the dawn of time and they will heal him. They also provide Lancelot and a recovering Merlin with shelter and protection from the Dorocha for the remainder of the night. By morning, Merlin is healed and the both of them head out to reunite with Arthur and the other knights. While taking shelter the two friends discuss why they are going back to help Arthur. Merlin guesses that Lancelot is helping Arthur because of Gwen. Lancelot explains that he respects Arthur and Gwen's happiness with the prince is what matters to him more than anything. Later while being attacked by the Dorocha, Merlin summons Kilgharrah, who comes to their aid by eliminating the spirits attacking them. Upon learning Lancelot identity, the Dragon appears to treat him with reverence, calling him "the bravest and most noblest of them all", a statement that Lancelot did not believe to be true, but the Dragon is adamant about. While Merlin talks to the Dragon and says goodbye to his old friend, Lancelot learns that Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil and that Merlin plans on taking the prince's place. Later he expresses his admiration for Merlin and wonders if he had the courage to sacrifice his life as his friends were planning. Death After reuniting with Arthur and the knights, they travelled to The Isle Of The Blessed, where only Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot knew a sacrifice must be made. As they see the veil, Arthur approaches The Cailleach and offers himself to save his people. Merlin however prevents this by pulling him back with magic and knocking him out. The Cailleach asks Merlin (calling him Emrys) if he would give up his life to save the prince but explains that his time among men is not over and it is not his time. She turns to the veil revealing Lancelot has sneaked past them and walking into the veil. Lancelot turns to look at his old friend one final time before turning back to the black abyss and smiling, disappearing into the veil with his arms spread out wide as if he were embracing his fate. His sacrifice heals the tear between the two separate worlds once again, while Merlin screams out in grief. After returning to Camelot, Arthur pays his fallen comrade honour, citing that they all owe him a great debt. That Lancelot's legacy won't just be his sacrifice; but also his courage, compassion and unselfish heart. Arthur calls Lancelot the bravest and most noble knights he has ever known, a destiny Kilgharrah had foreseen and told him earlier. Arthur creates a funeral pyre for his fallen friend, laying out his cloak and sword upon the blaze in lieu of a body. While holding Arthur's hand and staring at the pyre, Guinevere mourns over the loss and explains to Arthur that Lancelot gave his life to keep a promise to he made to her. To protect Arthur with his life. Lancelot proved to be a worthy Knight Of Camelot and a dear friend to all those in the kingdom. (The Darkest Hour: Part Two) Return from the Dead It has been confirmed that Lancelot will return in the 9th episode of the fourth series (Lancelot Du Lac). He is shown to be kissing her in a trailer for the Series 4 promo and could possibly be under an enchantment. He and Arthur are later seen fighting. Personality Lancelot had a very strong sense of right and wrong. He was never comfortable with the idea of lying about his social status in order to qualify for knighthood. He also refused to take the credit for another's work, as he refused to do so when Merlin killed the Griffin and everyone thought he had. Lancelot was polite and respectful towards people higher ranked than himself even if they treated him unfairly. During his duel with Arthur, Lancelot defeated the prince through trickery rather than skill. However in a real battle a warrior would need every advantage they could get and earlier in the episode Arthur believed that Lancelot was not ready for a real battle. Therefore Arthur accepted his defeat and allowed Lancelot to join the Knights of Camelot. Lancelot was willing to risk his own life to save the people he cares about. He developed feelings for Guinevere as soon as he met her but despite his feelings for her he left so he wouldn't come between her and Arthur. This showed that he was very selfless. Eventually, he sacrificed his life to keep to a promise he had made to Gwen; to protect Arthur with his life. Kilgharrah greatly respected Lancelot, telling him that he was the bravest and most noble knight in Camelot. Although he was certainly a courageous and noble man, Lancelot apparently had some insecurities about his own courage because at first he was doubtful that what Kilgharrah said was true. This shows that in addition to his courage and selflessness he was also very humble. Abilities Lancelot was a highly skilled swordsman and one of the very few who was able to fight Arthur as an equal and defeated him during their duel. It should be noted however that he defeated Arthur through trickery rather than skill. (Lancelot) Like Arthur he was capable of defending himself against numerous opponents at once defeating several of Hengist's bandits before finally being subdued. When he and Merlin went to search for the Cup of Life he fought against numerous immortal knights and drove them into the path of Excalibur, which was being wielded by Merlin, resulting in the knights defeat. Hengist was impressed by Lancelot's combat prowess noting that he was a skilful warrior. (Lancelot and Guinevere) In addition to being a formidable opponent with a sword, Lancelot was skilled with a lance using it to slay a griffin that attacked Camelot. However his lance was made more powerful by Merlin's magic and Lancelot claimed that it was Merlin, not he, that had killed the griffin. Appearances ; Series 1 : Lancelot (first appearance) ; Series 2 : Lancelot and Guinevere : The Last Dragonlord (mentioned only) ; Series 3 : The Coming of Arthur: Part Two ; Series 4 : The Darkest Hour: Part One : The Darkest Hour: Part Two ( dies) : Lancelot Du Lac (return) Gallery Lancelot's seal of nobility.jpg|Lancelot's fake seal of nobility Arthur-Gwen-Lancelot-merlin-on-bbc-8598674-1024-768.jpg|Poster of "Lancelot and Guinevere" Lancelot-merlin-on.jpg|Lancelot in "The Coming of Arthur: Part Two" 247496_1244199310809_full.jpg Category:Knights Category:People who know of Merlin's magic Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:Male Characters Category:Arthurian legend Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Cast Category:Series 4 enemies Category:People who know Merlin is Emrys Category:People who know Merlin is a Dragonlord